


The Art of War

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Smallville
Genre: 1000-3000 words, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't kiss her as though she'll fall to pieces in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for 2.19 and season 5. First published February 2006.

Lana isn't fragile.

_She slams back against the wall, trying to twist away but failing. She's panting, hard, out of breath, but she's not giving in this easily._

Too many people think she's fragile. They want to care for her and protect her and sometimes that's good, it is, and she's grateful, but sometimes she gets so sick of it she wants to scream.

_She fights back, catches him by surprise. She's lithe and fast and she's out of his grasp before he realizes it. Running. She can feel the sweat trickling down her back, pooling between her breasts. Not fear, exhilaration._

Appearances are deceptive. And people change. Lana's changed, even though not everyone sees it, or wants to accept it. She's not the girl she was a few years ago.

_He catches her up, of course. She knew he would, but she gets in one punch before she's down. He staggers, but only for a second._

She's grown up, and when you grow up, sometimes you just grow out of things, out of people. You don't think it'll happen that way when you're fifteen and you've met the love of your life who you're going to be with forever and ever, but a couple of years later you've almost forgotten his name. It's the way things go.

_She'll have bruises tomorrow; fresh bruises on top of all the old ones. She doesn't care. She's proud of them._

Lex knows her. Knows who she's become, and sometimes he's gentle with her – he'd give his life for her - and sometimes—sometimes he won't spare her at all, and it's what Lana needs, what she wants, and she hadn't realized that until Lex taught her.

_She thrusts up slyly, but he catches the move almost before she's made it. He presses her down, and he's lean but he's strong too, and he's not holding back. He laughs at her, dammit, just laughs as she tries to get free._

Lex is teaching her self-defense as well, taking up the lessons he started years ago. She's learning fast, but he beats her every time. For now.

_She surrenders. _

The art of war, he calls it. Being fit enough, strong enough and clever enough to defeat your opponent in whatever field you're fighting: political, financial, physical. And his eyes narrow, full of memories, and Lana thinks of all the battles he's fought and won.

And now he has an ally.

_Lex rolls off her, lying on the mat beside her. She made him fight hard for the victory this time._

She's out of breath and Lex is too, his sweats dark with perspiration. She can feel the heat radiating from him.

He says well done and you're learning fast and she glows in his approval, but he doesn't give her time to relax or recover before he's leaning over her again, and this time it's not a fight and she's not going to push him away.

Lex doesn't kiss her as though she'll fall to pieces in his hands. He asks first, of course, a little quirk of the eyebrow that means do you want this as much as I do and he waits for her nod, yes, but barely.

She shivers at the first touch, which is crazy because the room temperature has gone up by ten degrees. Twenty. More. It's so hot she can barely draw in enough oxygen to survive and Lex is pressing her into the floor, and this is what she would have begged for if she'd known it existed. He bites her lip and it hurts and she likes it enough to open up for more, bite back because if Lex is giving her all this then he deserves as much, as good too.

You need to learn to fight dirty if you want to beat me Lex tells her and Lana laughs and says I've got the best teacher then. His breath is hot against her face and he's so close she can see all the colors in his eyes: not just blue but hazel and flecks of dark, dark gray. Pale long lashes. His scalp is silky, slick with sweat, and feeling him is enough – almost too much - because she's getting close to overload, so she closes her eyes for a moment and pulls him down as he leans in anyway and there's a clash of teeth and lips and then they're together, perfect fit.

Lex kisses like he does everything, nothing held back, no faltering. He's taking everything he wants and giving Lana everything she wants, and it's going on forever and that's fine with her because there's nothing else she wants to be doing more than this.

He's hard and not hiding it – his eyes would tell her even if his body hadn't already. Lana can feel his erection against her leg and she's wet and ready and she's going to let him fuck her right here on the floor, and he's going to do it because he's not all about soft sheets and candlelight and neither is Lana anymore.

He has one hand inside her pants already, tugging them down far enough so that he can reach between her thighs, spread her apart and she's aching for him and she's getting too impatient to wait. It's the one thing Lex hasn't learned about her yet – when she wants something, she gets it, and she doesn't like waiting. So she flips them over and Lex gasps with surprise, and now she's tugging down his pants, puddling them around his ankles, pulling her own off to free her legs.

This works for me Lex says, and his voice is deeper, almost hoarse and if she hadn't been ready before his voice would have done it. He rolls on a condom (and Lana loves that he has one ready, that he knew this was going to happen) and lifts her up and then down on him and he's splitting her open, open, and it's _almost_ painful but not. His hands nearly span her waist and he holds her easily – she rocks her hips, a hint, not subtle, and he's pushing her up and slamming her back down on him and she learns the rhythm quickly and joins in. It's brutal and she's adding to her bruises, and Lex has purple marks blooming under his pale skin and she suddenly realizes that he's beautiful. _This_ is beautiful and real and it doesn't matter if he moves on in a year's time or if she changes (who she is, what she wants) because right now the two of them together are the most beautiful thing in the world.

She'd like to tell him, but she can't find the words so her body tells him for her, spasming around him, and she's never come so hard and fast before, never so easily. The shudders ripple through her and she wants to scream for all the right reasons. Doesn't scream, just mutters God, Lex, God.

She wants to fall on his chest, but he hasn't come yet, so instead she lifts his hands higher, under her top, sliding them between tight fabric and her skin, until he's cupping her breasts, catching her nipples between his fingers. He moans (wanted this, wanted you so long) and she tightens around him, and he's breathing raggedly now and then she feels his tension ease and he's coming, hot inside her.

Up for another round he asks before he's even got his breath back and now Lana does collapse on him and laughs and calls him crazy until he kisses her to shut her up.

She's not fragile, and Lex understands.


End file.
